Conventional software applications enable on-line conferencing amongst multiple users. In certain cases, on-line conferencing is used to conduct live meetings, training, or presentations via communications over the Internet.
For example, a so-called “webinar” refers to a specific type of web conference. A webinar is typically one-way. That is, a presenter of the webinar creates a presentation that is distributed to and viewed by the participants of the webinar over the internet.
In certain cases, a webinar can be two-way in which the participants are able to communicate with a presenter. In a two-way webinar, the presenter is able to put on a presentation for viewing by each of the participants. In an opposite direction, the participants are able to communicate with the presenter. Accordingly, conventional webinars can support a dialog between multiple participants.
Other conventional web conferencing applications enable more advanced communications than the simplest type of webinars. For example, certain conventional on-line conferencing enables multiple participants to attend a conference meeting and share information with each other. In such system, a graphical user interface on a respective participant's computer can enable a respective participant to make content such as files, images, documents, etc., available to the other participants of the meeting. Accordingly, via the web conference, a respective participant can distribute content to other members attending the meeting.